Ali and Marley's Fun WWF Marathon and Diapey Sex Fest
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In this the third Ali x Marley fanfic co-written by me and ShokuAli16, Ali and Marley have a WWF watching Marathon but they also have some kinky diaper sex...but there are more surprises along the way in this story. Rated M for Language, Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content. ENJOY!


Ali and Marley's Fun WWF Marathon and Diapey Sex Fest

 **Summary: This is the 3rd entry in the "Ali and Marley" series as this time Ali Moonbeam and Marley Callaway have another sleepover but this time around they do things their way as they watch old school WWF Wrestling, and they have Diaper Sex at some point, but they talk also as this story took place after the first two stories in the series but the story takes place also after "Sexy Anniversary Diapey Love" as well, plus some surprises.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This one was written by me and my all time favorite female co-writer ShokuAli16! ENJOY!**

It was a few weeks after Ali and Marley's last sleepover as Ali was prepping her apartment for a WWF Wrestling Binge watching marathon as she invited her BFF Marley Callaway.

"This is so exciting having Marley over again!" Ali said as she was wearing her regular nappy which was an ABU Diaper which had a kitten pattern as she was wearing a Nyan Cat t-shirt and burgundy pants over her nappy as there was a knock.

"Coming!" Ali said as she walked towards the door, then she opened it revealing her best friend Marley Callaway.

"I'm here." Marley said to Ali.

"Hey, Marley!" ali said as they hugged.

"Congrats on getting engaged Ali!" Marley said to her.

"Thankies so much!" Ali said to Marley.

"You're welcome." Marley said to her best friend.

"Would you like to be my bridesmaid and my maid of honor at my wedding, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"I would be honored to be your bridesmaid and your maid of honor Ali, especially since you were my bridesmaid and my maid of honor at my wedding." Marley answered Ali.

"Aw, thankies!" Ali said back as they hugged once more.

"Plus, Scott accepted Jay's offer to be his best man." Marley said to Ali.

"Cool! Maybe Scott and Mickey can be co-best man?" Ali responded back as she also asked Marley.

"I'll talk to Scott about that when I get home." Marley answered Ali.

"Awesome." Ali said to Marley as they went into the living room.

"What cha wanna do first?" Marley asked Ali as she went to the WWE Network.

"How about we kick off this marathon... with the first WrestleMania?" Ali asked Marley.

"Okies!" Marley answered Ali as they put it on.

"Y'know, Vincent Kennedy McMahon should really be proud of himself to living up to his father's legacy." Ali said to Marley.

"I agree!" Marley said as they began to watch it.

"After this one...would it be okay if we act and play like babies for a bit before we continue the WWF Marathon?" Marley asked Ali.

"If you want." Ali said to Marley.

"Of course. But we can do it during the WWF Marathon." Marley responded back.

"Ooh! I like that!" Ali said also as she paused the video, she and Marley went into Ali's bedroom as they took off their pants revealing their nappies.

"There we go, the two of us in our nappies." Ali said to Marley.

"That always feels good when I'm wearing my diaper." Marley said to Ali.

"Agreed." Ali said as they hugged before they began to play and act like babies as they were giggling, and babble like babies.

"Isn't it fun, Mars?" Ali asked her childhood best friend.

"It sure is, pretending to be babies! Goo gaa gii!" Marley answered as she spoke in English and baby talk.

"Just like old times!" Ali said to Marley.

"Totes!" Marley said to Ali in agreement.

"Let's talk about Nappies. Our favorites and more." Ali said to her best friend.

"Yay!" Marley cheered as they grabbed their stuffed animals and they played with them while they began to talk about diapers.

"During our sophomore year, my first AB/DL nappy was Rearz Princess as you remember." Ali said to Marley who nodded.

"Yours, Mars?" Ali asked Marley

"Ali, my first diapey was the Bambino Classico." Marley answered Ali.

"Ah! I knew you were gonna say that." Ali said before they continued talking.

"Remember during senior year when that random bully harassed us for wearing them?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. What did we do? Did we tell the principal or we handled it ourselves?

"We handled it ourselves, by telling Principal McSwain." Ali said as she and Marley flashbacked to Ali and Marley's senior year of high school as they were walking down the hallway at Lamar High School as it was April 2015, it was a month before they were gonna graduate as Marley was 18 while Ali was 16, even though they were a year and a half in age...Ali was super smart, and incredibly talented to get a scholarship to the New York Academy of Art in New York City as the basically inseparable BFF's were gonna be separated for the first time ever... they just didn't know it yet.

"I can't believe we're about to graduate in a month!" Marley said with such excitement.

"I know...but I was accepted to this art school." Ali said to

"Yeah, what's the name of it Al?" Marley asked her.

"It is called the New York Academy of Art." Ali answered Marley.

"Wow, that means we are not going to college together." Marley said as she was dissapointed that she wasn't going to college with her BFF but she was happy that she was going to a prestigious art school.

"I know. That does suck." Ali said as she and Marley sighed before they hugged.

"But Ali, I really am happy for you." Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies." Ali said to Marley as they resumed talking.

"At least we have the whole summer to hang out every day and night together before we leave, and we can call each other and FaceTime each other every day." Marley said to Ali.

"Sounds great." Ali said back as they kept walking down the hallway until a random male bully arrived.

"Hey, I hear that you both are in a club at school that wears baby clothes!" The bully named Benny Jones said to them.

"I don't know what you are talking about but you better back off!" Ali said to Benny.

"Look, we are doing a club that features the members wearing baby clothes." Marley said before she continued to speak.

"But you hear my friend Ali, back off or else I will kick your ass before I tell principal McSwain." Marley said to him.

"Take off your skirts, and whatever you have under your skirts and I will!" Benny said to MArley and Ali causing them to gasp in offense.

"Mars, this idiot wants us to remove our nappies!" Ali said to Marley.

"No!" Marley and Ali said to him.

"Well fine, I'll do it myself." Benny said to them before he reached and winded up as he was about to punch them.

"I got this." Marley said before he slapped him hard in the face, then he kicked him in the groin thus making his balls bust.

"AHHHHHHH...! OW! MY NUTS!" Benny said before he got up covering his now injured crotch.

"Get the hell out of here and don't come back!" Marley said to Benny.

"I'll get Principal McSwain." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah! Stay out of here you perverted freak!" Ali said to Benny before he left and went to the clinic.

"Excuse me, Principal McSwain." Marley said to him.

"Marley, is something wrong?" Principal McSwain asked her.

"Yes, Benny Jones was about to beat me and Ali up but I used self defense to stop him." Marley said to him.

"I don't condone violence at all, but if used for self defense, it's fine but I'll deal with him." Principal McSwain said to her.

"Thank you sir." Marley said as she and Principal McSwain followed suit as he got Benny and took him to the office while Marley and Ali hugged before they went to their next class, then the flashback ended.

"That bastard ended up getting expelled later that day." Ali said to Marley.

"Yep." Marley said back.

"Let's get back to our WWF Marathon But with our animal fwiends." Ali said in baby talk.

"Okies." Marley said before they went to the living room with Mr. Yum-Yum and Zoycite as they resumed their WWF Marathon.

"Okay; the first match of WrestleMania I is Tito Santana vs. The Executioner." Ali said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said back as they sat back, relaxed and watched the match.

"See, even back in 1985, the wrestlers were badass back then, including "The Eighth Wonder of The World" Andre The Giant." Ali said to Marley.

"Heck yeah, and I heard that Tito Santana is still wrestling to this day." Marley said to Ali.

"I know, right?" Ali replied back to her best friend.

"Yeah!" Marley said as Tito won by using the figure four leglock on The Executioner.

"Ooh! Looks like Tito won." Ali said to Marley.

"Duh, he kicked his butt." Marley said back as they laughed a bit.

"Now the next one's a quickie. King Kong Bundy vs. Special Delivery Jones." Ali said to Marley as they watched the match.

"Yeah, it was quick alright. Too quick!" Marley said to Ali.

"In nine seconds, no less!" Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah, what's next." Marley said back.

"You should know this, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat vs. Matt Borne." Ali said in response.

"Right." Marley said as they watched the match as Ricky Steamboat won.

"The Dragon just destroyed Matt Borne!" Marley said to Ali.

"Ooh! Damn!" Ali said back to Marley.

"Next we have David Sammartino against Brutus Beefcake." Marley said to Ali.

"Of course." Ali said as she and Marley watched the match until it ended in a double disqualification because Bruno Sammartino and Johnny Valiant fought in the ring.

"I can't believe it ended in a double disqualification!" Marley said to Ali.

"Me neither!" Ali said as they were both dissapointed with the finish.

"Next is Junkyard Dog against Greg Valentine for the Intercontinental Championship." Marley said to Ali.

"Ooh!" Ali said as they began to watch the match.

"That security guard slapping the fans hands is a spoil sport am I right?" Marley said to Ali and asked her.

"Yeah! He's an asshole not letting the fans meet JYD!" Ali said as she and Marley giggled.

"And how! Even during the first WrestleMania, security's quite a bitch, huh?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"Yeah." Ali answered back as they kept watching the match until it ended with Junkyard Dog winning by countout.

"Whoo! JYD!" Ali cheered as Marley began to reel her in on the rules.

"Ali, JYD doesn't win the championship under count out rules." Marley said to Ali.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot..." Ali said to her.

"It's okay Al." Marley said back to her best friend.

"Anyway what's next is The Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff vs The U.S. Express for the WWF Tag Team Championship." Ali said to Marley.

"Remember the first ever event we went too?" Marley asked her.

"Yeah, it was the 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania, you were 11 and I was 10 as we were at ringside, it was the best weekend ever." Ali said to Marley.

"Agreed." Marley said back.

"I remember we had our first WWF themed sleepover." Ali said to Marley.

"We were in the eighth grade back then." Marley said back as they kept watching the match until Nikolai Volkoff and Iron Sheik won the match.

"This match is why the Iron Sheik is one of my all-time favorite wrestlers in the WWF." Ali said to Marley.

"Yep; what's next, Al?" Marley asked Ali.

"Get this; it's Andre the Giant vs. Big John Studd in a Body Slam Challenge for $15,000." Ali said to Marley.

"Wow!" Marley said to Ali.

"Darn right Wow! Anyway I want to know more about Gwen and Courtney." Ali said to Marley.

"Sure!" Marley said to Ali.

"Why?" Marley asked.

"Because you hung out with them a lot during TDB." Ali said to Marley.

"Okay." Marley said to Ali.

"Tell me everything that you know about them, please?" Ali said and asked her.

"Okay." Marley answered her as she paused the program on the TV.

"They are married, they love to have diapey sex a lot and they are incredibly nice, fun, romantic, talented, smart, and more." Marley said to Ali.

"Cute! I even heard that they have three beautiful kids." Ali said back to Marley.

"Of course! I babysit them occasionally, their names are Maybelle, Brady, and Lita! Plus Scott and I are Gwen and Courtney's next door neighbors." Marley said to Ali.

"Sweet! Maybe if they have the time, can Gwen and Courtney visit me?" Ali said before she asked Marley.

"Cool." Marley said before they kept watching the match as Big John Studd tried to lift Andre but failed as Andre then bodyslammed John with ease and won the match.

"Yay!" The girls cheered.

"Alright! Andre won!" Marley said.

"What's next?" Ali asked her.

"Wendi Richter vs. Leilani Kai for the WWF Women's Championship." Marley answered Ali.

"Thankies, bestie." Ali said to Marley.

"You're welcome Ali." Marley said as they hugged before they started to watch the match.

"Alright; Wendi Richter vs. Leilani Kai." Ali said as she and Marley watched the match until they began to talk about Gwen and Courtney again.

"What is it like to be friends with them?" Ali asked her.

"It's awesome!" Marley answered Ali.

"But how is it possible?" Ali asked Marley.

"I know, right?" Marley responded back with a question of her own.

"Yeah, maybe even though they were friends...they were developing romantic feelings for each other?" Ali answered and asked Marley once more.

"Who? Gwen and Courtney?" Marley responded back with a question of her own.

"Yeah." Ali answered Marley.

"Anything is possible." Marley answered Ali before they stopped talking to keep watching the match until it ended with Wendi Richter winning the match and the championship.

"Wow!" Ali and Marley said as they applauded Wendi for winning.

"I can't believe she's in the WWE Hall of Fame!" Marley said with glee.

"I know. We only have one match left and the WWE Title is not even on the line." Ali said to Marley.

"And that would be...?" Marley asked with curiosity.

"The WWE Champion at the time Hulk Hogan and Mr T. vs. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper and "Mr. Wonderful" Paul Orndorff in a tag team match!" Ali said to Marley.

"EEEEEE!" Marle squealed with complete excitement as they watched the match until Hogan pinned Orndorff for the win.

"EEEEE! HOGAN WON!" Marley squealed, cheered, and said to Ali as she hugged her BFF.

"He sure did." Ali said to Marley.

"Okay, what's next for our marathon?" Marley asked Ali.

"WrestleMania 25, it was the first ever event that we went to when we were young." Ali answered Marley.

"Sorry that I got it confused with Bad Blodd 2003 when we were on the phone. It was the first event that I went to when I was 6 and we haven't met yet." Marley said to Ali.

"It's okay Mars." Ali said to Marley.

"But our parents did shield our eyes for a bit when it got a bit too violent." Marley said back at Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said as they hugged and sighed a bit as they resumed playing with their stuffed animals for a bit.

"Would it be okay if we have Diapey Sex before we watch another wrestling event in our marathon?" Marley asked Ali.

"Sure!" Ali answered Marley.

"Let's do it!" Marley said to her.

"Yeah!" They said to each other as Ali paused the network, they went back to her bedroom, then they giggled before they kissed and started to makeout.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned softly as they kept making out, before they began to tongue kiss a bit.

"Oh...! Oh, my God...!" Ali shouted at Marley as she was turned on by Marley's very sexy tongue kissing.

"Man! You just get better and better at that." Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies!" Ali said before they switched to the 69 position.

"Mmmm...! MMMMMMM...!" Both of them moaned and muffled sexually as they kept at it.

"Oh, my God, Mars! Gimme more! Oh shit!" Ali shouted as they kept licking each other until they start bumping each other's diapered areas really hard.

"Oh! Oh, my God! Yes!" Ali shouted with such glee.

"Keep this up Mars!" Ali said to Marley.

"Sure thing!" Marley said as she and Ali kept at it.

"I wuv you Marley! Like a sister! I wuv you like a sister!" Ali shouted at Marley as they kept at it until it was time.

"OH, MY GOD! CUMSIES TIME, MARS!" Ali shouted with ecstasy at Marley.

"YAY! CUMSIES TIME AL! HERE IT COMES!" Marley shouted back with the same amount of ecstasy

"AHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed and moaned as they climaxed hard before they panted as well*

"Oh, my God! That felt really good!" Ali said before she giggled a bit.

"Totes!" Marley said as she and Ali cleaned up.

"So, are you ready for WrestleMania 25?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah!" Marley answered Ali.

"Let's watch it." Ali said back.

"Okies." Marley said as Ali puts on "WrestleMania 25", as they began to watch it.

"Alrighty, who's first?" Ali asked Marley.

"If I remember properly it is Kane, CM Punk, Kofi Kingston, Christian, Finlay, Mark Henry, Montel Vontavious Porter also known as MVP, and Shelton Benjamin." Marley answered Ali.

"Ooh, Damn!" Ali said to her.

"I know! This match was a wild one when we saw it and it's still a wild one." Marley said to Ali.

"Totes!" Ali said back as they watched the wild and crazy match until CM Punk won the match.

"Wow." Ali said to Marley.

"I know! What a moment!" Marley said to Ali.

"What's next, The Miss WrestleMania Battle-Royal." Ali said to Marley.

"Yep." Marley said back as they watched the match until it ended.

"That was possibly the worst match of the night." Ali said to Marley.

"Of course it was, a crossdressing Santino Marella won the match pretending to be his sister, which is crap." Marley said back.

"At least the next match is Chris Jericho against Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, "Rowdy" Roddy Piper, and "Superfly" Jimmy Snuka in a three-on-one handicap elimination match." Ali said to Marley.

"Chris Jericho is dominating this match early getting rid of Jimmy Snuka." Marley said to her.

"Yeah. I hope the legends pull through." Ali said in agreement as she hoped that the legends will win.

"Let's hope." Marley said to Ali as they watched the match until it ended with Chris Jericho winning over the remaining legends.

"I still can't believe that Ricky Steamboat still got it!" Ali said to Marley in surprise.

"Yeah! Even after all those years in the WWE!" Marley said back.

"We had a lot of fun that weekend." Ali said to Marley as they chuckled a bit.

"Yep. Who's next, Al?" Marley said in agreement and asked Ali.

"Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy in an Extreme Rules Match." Ali answered Marley.

"Ooh!

Apr 26

Marley: One time, I met Jeff and Matt Hardy.

Apr 26

Ali: Really?

Apr 26

"Yeah, it was back in July of 2017 when we went to the Toyota Center for Raw to celebrate my 20th Birthday, and my engagement as it was me, Scott, my mom, my dad, my sisters Amanda and Hailey, and my older brother Harley, plus you." Marley answered Ali and asked her if she remembered.

"Ohhhhhh...I remember now. Man that was a fun celebration wasn't it?" Ali said as she remembered before she asked Marley.

"Yeah." Marley said to Ali.

"Remember at my 18th birthday celebration when we spent Thanksgiving Break at Times Square?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah, I sure do. It was the best Thanksgiving ever." Marley answered Ali as they hugged once again.

"Mars, I hated it when Matt Hardy betrayed his brother, it wasn't nice it wasn't cool." Ali said to Marley.

"Totes." Marley said in agreement as they watch the match.

"Okay, so who is dominating the match? Jeff or Matt?" Ali asked Marley.

"It's an even Extreme Rules match so far but in all honesty...Matt is dominating." Marley answered Ali.

"Ooh, damn!" Ali said to Marley as they watched it until it ended with Matt Hardy winning over his brother Jeff.

"Man! That was a cool Extreme Rules match even though Matt won, so what's next?" Marley said and asked her.

"The next match is for the Intercontinental Championship, as it's JBL vs. Rey Mysterio." Ali answered Marley.

"Ooh!" Marley said as she and Ali watched the match as it ended in 21 seconds with Rey Mysterio winning.

"I remember that!" Ali said to Marley.

"Me too! Rey was like the Joker!" Marley said back as JBL had the microphone.

" _I quit!_ " JBL shouted on the TV.

"Holy frick..." Ali said to Marley.

"I know, we were there remember?" Marley said and asked her.

"Yep." Ali answered Marley.

"I cannot believe my Godfather acted that way." Marley said to Ali.

"Huh?!" Ali asked her in shock and surprise.

"John Bradshaw Layfield is my Godfather." Marley answered Ali who looked a bit flabbergasted and confused.

"How? How is he your godfather?" Ali asked her.

"My dad, and JBL were friends in High School." Marley answered her.

"Oh... I see." Ali said to Marley.

"What's wrong with that Al?" Marley asked Ali who paused the TV.

"Nothing. I was just curious, Mars. Please forgive me." Ali answered Marley and requested her to forgive her.

"Ali, of course I forgive you girl." Marley said as they hugged each other.

"Thankies." Ali said to Marley.

"No problem, now what's next?

"Our favorite match ever. The Undertaker vs. Shawn Michaels."

"Yeah, that was the greatest match ever." Marley said to Ali.

"Totes! That was a Masterpiece. Let's watch it." Ali said in agreement as they began watching the match as they watched the entrances of Shawn Michaels and The Undertaker.

"Wow..." Marley said to Ali.

"I know." Ali said back at Marley.

"One of the best matches I've seen in my life." Marley said to Ali as Shawn and Undertaker wrestle the match as Shawn got to the ropes while Undertaker had the Hell's Gate hold applied.

"Ooh! Damn!" Ali said as the match was going from becoming a good match to a classic right about... now.

after several minutes of epic wrestling Shawn Michaels attempted Sweet Chin Music as undertaker tried the Chokeslam until Shawn blocked it and nailed Sweet Chin Music.

" _A sudden sweet chin music!_ " Michael Cole said on the TV.

" _That's it!"_ Jerry Lawler said before HBK pinned Undertaker as the referee counted 2 until Taker kicked out as Undertaker responded back with moves of his own and then referee counted 2 as HBK kicked out.

"WOW!" Marley and Ali shouted as HBK tries to Skin the cat but Undertaker caught Shawn.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Marley shouted as she was shocked.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ali shouted once again.

" _Shawn is caught!"_ Jim Ross shouted several times before Undertaker attempted and nailed him with the Tombstone Piledriver.

 _"Tombstone! Tombstone! My God Shawn Michaels got caught!"_

"1...! 2...!" The ref, the fans on TV, Marley and Ali counted as Shawn then kicked out as Undertaker looked shocked.

 _"And a kick out!"_ Michael Cole shouted on TV.

 _"I AM NOT BELIEVING THIS!"_ Jim Ross shouted on the TV.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" The girls shouted as they were still surprised at this classic masterpiece of a match.

"Wow! Did you see that, Mars?!" Ali shouted and asked Marley.

"Yeah I did! These two gave us a classic, awesome match that night when we were there and it is still awesome to this day." Marley answered Ali.

"Yeah..." Ali replied back as they kept watching the classic match until it ended with Undertaker catching HBK who attempted a moonsault and nailing him with another Tombstone and pinning him for the 1...2...3.

 _"The Undertaker is 17 and 0!"_ Jim Ross shouted on the TV as the crowd roared like madness.

"Wow...!" Marley and Ali said as they clapped and applauded both Undertaker and Shawn Michaels.

"Now, that was a match!" Ali said to Marley.

"Totes!" Marley said in agreement as they paused the event because they drank a lot of water and needed to go to the bathroom.

"You cool with using your diapey?" Marley asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered Marley.

"Good." Marley said as they began to wet their diapers.

"Ahh...! Feels good to wet my nappy." Ali sighed and said to Marley.

"You know it Al." Marley said as they kept wetting their diapers until their diapers were full, then they changed each other as Ali was now in a Rearz Princess nappy with a Luna-P pattern.

"That's better." Ali said to Marley.

"Totes." Marley said as she was wearing an ABU Diaper with a Plusle and Minun theme as they resumed watching WrestleMania 25 with John Cena, Edge, and Big Show for the World Heavyweight Championship.

"Oh, my God... that's a match I also remember!" Ali said to Marley.

"Same here." Marley said as they watch the match.

"After WrestleMania 25, why don't we watch WrestleMania 10?" Ali asked Marley.

"I'm up for watching WrestleMania 10." Marley answered Ali.

"If there is one downside to this AB/DL Lifestyle...what is it?" Ali asked Marley.

"I have no idea. What about you?" Marley answered Ali, then she asked Ali the same question.

"To be honest, there is no downside." Ali answered Marley.

"Can we please have hawt and sexy Diapey sex again? If that's okay?" Marley asked Ali.

"Why the hell not. I'm always up for nappy sex.

"Yay! You know, the next time we get together, we need to do a Diapey Sex Marathon!" Marley said with glee.

"Oh my God! You're right! Let's do that when it comes!" Ali said to Marley.

"When is that?" Marley asked Ali.

"In three weeks." Ali answered Marley.

"Okies." Marley said to Ali.

"But what about tonight though?" Ali asked Marley.

"We can do it tonight." Marley answered Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said as they kept watching the match until it ended with John Cena pinning Big Show to win the World Heavyweight title as they begin watching the main event which was Randy Orton vs Triple H for the WWE Championship.

"Alright, Mars; this is it. The main event!" Ali said to Marley.

"Yep!" Marley said to Ali as they watch the match with great intentions.

"God, this match is getting good!" Ali said to Marley.

"I know!" Marley said as they kept watching the match.

"Pedigree! This could be it!" Marley said as they kept watching until Triple H defeated Randy Orton.

"Wow!" Ali said to Marley.

"Al, I was thinking...why don't we have diapey sex one last time and then no more diapey sex until our marathon in three weeks?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"Of course; and after this, more matches." Ali answered Marley

"Okay." Marley said as they headed into Ali's room once again as they giggled once more as they began to makeout once again.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God...!" Ali shouted at Marley.

"Marley! You're so hawt!" Ali said to Marley.

"Thankies! Oh, God!" Marley said back as they kept making out until they began to tongue kiss each other.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" They moaned with passion.

"Ohh...!" They kept moaning as they kept at it until it was time.

"OH, MY GOD! IT'S CUMSIES TIME!" Ali shouted at Marley

"YEAH! CUMSIES TIME!" Marley shouted back as they kept at it until it was time.

"HERE IT GOES...!" Ali shouted as they were about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...! YES!" They climaxed hard and then they panted hard.

"God, that was good!" Ali said to Marley.

"You know it Al." Marley said to Ali who was blushing.

"Changey time." Ali said to Marley.

"Okies." Marley said as they changed each other in the bathroom.

"You feel good right?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah." Marley answered Ali.

"Good. You up for WrestleMania 10?" Ali asked Marley once more.

"Of course I am." Marley answered Ali as they returned to the living room as Ali puts on WrestleMania 10.

"Alright Mars, who's first?" Ali asked Marley.

"You're gonna like this one, Al...it is Bret vs. Owen Hart." Marley answered Ali.

"WHOO! I knew you were gonna say that, Mars!" Ali cheered and shouted with happiness.

"Yeah!" Marley said as they watch the match.

"There's something I wanna ask you." Ali said to Marley.

"Sure, ask me anything." Marley answered back.

"Okay; here goes..." Ali sadid before she began to explain her question to her best friend.

"A month ago, I sent an application out for an AB/DL Reality show that's based on "Total Drama Babies" as it's the spritual successor, Anyway a few days ago...I got accepted and I was wondering if you can come along with me?" Ali asked Marley.

"Of course, Al! I would love to!" Marley answered Ali.

"YAY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Ali shouted as she higged Ali.

"No problem!" Marley said as she looked at the TV.

"Oh! It looks like the King of Harts won." Marley said to Ali.

"WHOO! AWESOME!" Ali said as they hugged once again.

"Do you know who is also in this show?" Marley asked Ali.

"Scarlett, Duncan, Shawn, Jasmine, Gwen, Courtney, and many... many... many others." Ali answered Marley before she focused on WrestleMania 10 once again.

"Alright; next match is is Bam Bam Bigelow and Luna Vachon vs. Doink the Clown and Dink the Clown in a mixed tag team match. And Mars, Doink the Clown is on my list of my least favorite wrestlers, along with the Renegade, Lex Luger and "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase as well as Big Van Vader, and Jimmy Garvin." Ali said to Marley.

"Okay, cool." Marey said as they watched the match until it ended.

"Thank God for Bam Bam Bigelow and Luna Vachon!" Ali said as she was happy that Bam Bam and Luna won the match.

"Yeah." Marley said to Ali.

"Who's next, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"It is "Macho Man" Randy Savage vs Crush in a Falls Count Anywhere match!" Marley answered Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said to Marley as they watched the match until Randy Savage won the match by pinning Crush backstage and hainging him upside down for 10 seconds.

"Alright, Macho Man! WHOO!" Ali said and cheered as Macho Man was the winner.

"Okay, Al, up next is Alundra Blaze vs. Leilani Kai for the WWF Women's Championship." Marley said to Ali.

"Alundra will destroy Lelani!" Ali said to Marley.

"Yep; I'm sure of it!" Marley said in agreement as they watched the match until Alundra squashed Leilani.

"Looks like Alundra won. Next is for the WWF Tag Team Championship. Men on a Mission vs. The Quebecers. Mabel and Mo vs. Jacques Rougeau and Pierre Ouellet." Ali said to Marley.

"Yep. So tell me more about this reality show." Marley said to Ali.

"Okay. The show's called the AB/DL House. It's like TDB; don't worry, the letter told me that the network got permission from Chris McLean to do the show and the host is Luke Razorblade." Ali told Marley.

"Oh, thank God! There won't be legal troubles, right?" Marley said as she asked Ali.

"Hell no." Ali answered her.

"Awesome! So who is all gonna be in it?" Marley asked Ali.

"Me, you, Scarlett, Duncan, Shawn, Jasmine, Gwen, Courtney, Shane, Cameron, Jessica, Ella, Jo, Brick, Sam, Dakota, Devin, Carrie, Crimson, Ennui, Leonard, Tammy, Mary, Ellody, Sanders, MacArthur, Brody, Geoff and Bridgette." Ali answered Marley.

"And something tells me that the house will be like Helmsley KinderCare but bigger and better. And my acceptance letter says I can bring my medicine with me, as well as my games, my teddy bear, some extra clothes, nappies, etc." Ali told Marley more about the show.

"What about my hubby Scott?" Marley asked Ali.

"Oh; and Scott, Jay, Harold and LeShawna as well." Ali said as she took a big puff from her inhaler as she breathed a bit.

"Thank God for my inhaler." Ali said to Marley.

"Indeed." Marley said to Ali as the match ended with Men on The Mission won the match.

"Wow! Men on a Mission defeated Jacques and Pierre!" Ali said to Marley.

"Damn right wow!" Marley said to Ali.

"Please tell me the full cast list so I know who is on there?" Marley asked her.

"Yes." Ali answered Marley before she began to tell her the full cast list.

"The full cast list is me, you, Alejandro, Amy, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Brody, Cameron, Carrie, Cody, Courtney, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Devin, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Ellody, Emma, Ennui, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jacques, Jasmine, my fiancee Jay, Jessica, Jen, Josee, Jo, Justin, Kitty, Leonard, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, MacArthur, Marley, Mickey, Mike, Miles, Noah, Owen, Rock, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shane, Shawn, Sierra, Tammy, Taylor, Tom, Topher, Trent, Tyler, and finally Zoey." Ali told MArley the final cast list before she resumed focusing on WrestleMania 10.

"Next is the match that I hated..." Ali said to Marley.

"And that would be?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yokozuna vs. Lex Luger for the WWF Championship. But at least Mr. Perfect is the guest referee." Ali answered Marley.

"Yeah but he was crappy." Marley said to Ali.

"Well, at least Bret Hart is going last." Ali said to Marley.

"Shoot yeah." Ali said as they watched the match until Yokozuna ended up winning by disqualification.

"Aw nuts!" Ali said as she was mad.

"I can't believe Yokozuna won. No offense to any Asians or Samoans because Yokozuna was played by Rodney Anoai."

"None taken, Mars. But at least the next one's Earthquake vs. Adam Bomb and for real?" Ali said and asked her.

"Yep." Marley answered her.

"Wow." Ali said as they began to watch the match.

"Earthquake will squash Adam Bomb." Marley said to Ali.

"Rightfully so, girl." Ali said as Earthquake squashed Adam Bomb.

"What a squash by Earthquake!" Marley said to Ali.

"I know right?" Ali asked Marley who nodded.

"Damn!" They said to each other.

"Alright, Earthquake won!" Ali said to Marley.

"I told you he would." Marley said back.

"Up next is a ladder match between Razor Ramon vs. Shawn Michaels for the Undisputed WWF Intercontinental Championship. I always liked both Razor and Shawn." Ali said to Marley.

"Same here." Marley said to Ali.

"So, it'll be a great chance for me to hang out with everyone huh?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah. It's gonna be great!" Marley said to Ali.

"Also, I get to hang with you, Mars!" Ali said to Marley as well.

"Yeah!" Marley said as they hugged each other before they began to talk to each other.

"Ali, in all honesty which diaper is your favorite?" Marley asked her.

"ABU Space." Ali answered her.

"I love all kinds of diapers but my favorite has to be the Rearz Safari." Marley answered Ali.

"Cool!" Ali said back.

"What's your least favorite diapey?" Marley asked Ali.

"ABU Simple. Yours?" Ali answered and asked Marley the same question.

"ABU Simple. It's too boring. Isn't it?" Marley had the same answer as her BFF.

"Yea." Ali answered Marley as they continued to watch the match, ending with Razor Ramon defeating Shawn Michaels.

"Fantastic match!" Ali said to Marley.

"Damn right, girl!" Marley said back.

"Alright, the last is one of my all-time favorites." Ali said to Marley.

"And that is...?" Marley asked her.

"Bret Hart vs. Yokozuna for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship! And the guest referee? Three words; "Rowdy" Roddy Piper." Ali answered Marley.

"I knew that!" Marley said back at Ali.

"Let's watch!" Ali said to Marley as they began to watch the match.

This is gettin' good, right Mars? That'll show Yokozuna.

May 15

Marley: Yep

May 15

*They watch the match until it ended*

May 15

Both: YEAH! WOOO!

*they both cheered*

"Take that, Yokozuna! That's what you get for winning earlier!" Ali said before Marley began to reel her in.

"It was by DQ that's how he won." Marley said to Ali.

"I know. But still that's what he gets!" Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah, what should we do now before bed?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"Watch WrestleMania III?" Ali asked her in response.

"If you want." Marley said to her.

"Okay." Ali said before they began to watch the event.

"Alright, first up is the Can-Am Connection vs. Bob Orton and Don Muraco in a tag team match." Ali said to Marley.

"Cool." Marley responded back as they watch the match.

"You know, my dad and Jesse Ventura were friends back in the 80's?" Marley said to Ali.

"Really?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah. I met him one time in 2007." Marley answered and told Ali.

"Cool! What's he like?" Ali said and asked her.

"Nice guy. Very professional, and very fun to be around." Marley answered Ali.

"Sweet!" Ali said back.

"Yeah, when he lays off the politics he is nice, friendly, and fun to be around." Marley said to Ali.

"Good. I hate politics." Ali said to Mrley

"Me too...at least we don't have to deal with President Trump anymore." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah, thank God I voted for Hillary. Anyone on this God-forsaken Earth would've done a better job than Donald Trump." Ali said to Marley.

"Right on." Marley said as they bumped each other's fists.

"Anyway lets watch the match." Ali said to Marley as they kept watching the match until it ended with the Can-Am Connection winning.

"Oh, damn!" Ali said as she was mad.

"That sucks huh?" Marley asked her.

"In my opinion, yes. Next is Billy Jack Haynes vs. Hercules." Ali answered her and told her the next match.

"Yep." Marley said as they watched the match.

"Hercules against Billy Jack Haynes, this might be a good match." Marley said to Ali.

"Indeed." Ali said to Marley.

"It'll be awesome to hangout with everyone again at "AB/DL House" when do we start filming and what network this will be on?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"Next week and they didn't say what network." Ali answered Marley.

"The masses are gonna stream it online most likely." Marley said as she referred to "The Masses" as the fans.

"Yeah- wait. Actually, not only it will be streamed online; it'll also be on this one network that aired TDB and I can't remember the name of that network." Ali said to Marley as she thought about it.

"It was YouDailyTube, plus it's gonna air on the Total Drama Website." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah! That's it!" Ali said back as they continue watching the match.

"It's gonna be so much fun, do you know anything else?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"Yeah! We're going to Disney World!" Ali answered Marley.

"Awesome!" Marley said to Ali.

"I know, right?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah!" Marley answered right back as they kept watching the match until it ended with a double countout.

"Aw man!" Ali and Marley said to each other in dissapointment.

"A double countout! Damn it!" Ali shouted with dissapointment and anger.

"Excuse my language Ali, but that was a fucking bullshit finish to a potentially good match.

"I know, right? Hercules was out of the ring in a Full Nelson!" Ali asked Marley and said to her as well.

"Yeah!" Marley reponded back.

"We have a six man tag match between Hillbilly Jim, Haiti Kid, and Little Beaver against King Kong Bundy, Little Tokyo, and Lord Littlebrook which is next." Ali said to Marley.

"Yep." Marley said back as they started to watch the 6-man tag team match.

"Isn't this great?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah, this is great. Two besties like us hanging out, we're gonna be together again on AB/DL House, and that is gonna be tons of funsies!" Marley said to Ali.

"I know, right?" Ali said back and asked her.

"Yeah!" Marley answered Ali before she began to talk to her best friend.

"Listen, I am sorry that I interrupted our WWF Marathon to have sex with you." Marley apologized to Ali for interrupting.

"It's okay, Mars! You didn't mean to!" Ali said as she and Marley hugged before they looked at the TV and saw the ending of the match.

"Lo and behold, Haiti Kid, Hillbilly Jim and Little Beaver have won!" Ali said to Marley.

"That is because King Kong Bundy's team was disqualified when Bundy attacked Little Beaver, because Bundy was not supposed to be in the ring with the midgets. After Beaver had "attacked" King Kong Bundy during the match, he finally got caught and Bundy attacked Little Beaver, hitting him with a body slam before dropping an elbow across his chest. Thus, the midgets on Hillbilly Jim's team and King Kong Bundy's team attacked King Kong Bundy." Marley said to Ali.

"Oh. Anyway, who's next, Mars?" Ali said and asked Marley.

"Well, this is a "Loser Must Bow" Match between Harley Race and Junkyard Dog." Marley answered Ali.

"Sweet!" Ali said to Marley.

"Of course! I met Harley Race one time, very friendly gentlemen." Marley said to Ali.

"Wow!" Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah, so are there gonna be any field trips at AB/DL House other than the Field Trip to the Art Museum?"

"Well, there's the zoo, the carnival, the trip to Disney World like I mentioned earlier, and many more." Ali said to Marley.

"Yep! The carnival is where I met Scotty in person for the first time. Anyway...let's watch the match." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said as they watched the match until Harley Race won the match against Junkyard Dog.

"Oh dang it!" Ali said as she was upset.

"Darn!" Marley said as she was upset also.

"Next match is The Dream Team and that is Greg Valentine and Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake against The Rougeau Brothers." Ali told Marley.

"Yep." Marley said as they watched the match.

"You ever been to SummerSlam, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"No, I have never ever been to SummerSlam. How come?" Marley answered and asked her.

"I was just wondering." Ali said to Marley

"Okies." Marley said back as they continued watching the match until it ended.

"That was a good match." Marley said to Ali.

"Indeed, Beefcake and Valentine dominated it!" Ali said in response.

"Right, who's next?" Marley said back and asked Ali.

"Hair vs. Hair." Ali said to Marley before she continued.

"Adrian Adonis vs. "Rowdy" Roddy Piper." Marley said as she inished the clue.

"Damn straight!" They sad before they watched the match until Roddy Piper won the match and began to shave Adrian Adonis.

"He looks like a really weird version of Owen." Marley said to Ali.

"I know, right?" Ali said in agreement and asked her as well.

"Yep, he looks gay. No offense." Marley answered Ali.

"None taken. And when Roddy wrecked the Flower Shop... it was a laugh riot." Ali said back.

"Next is on my list of my favorite matches of all-time; Dangerous Danny Davis and the Hart Foundation vs. the British Bulldogs and Tito Santana. The Hitman, The Anvil, and Danny Davis will emerge victorious!" Ali said to Marley.

"Okies, that sounds good." Marley said to Ali.

"Oh, it will!" Ali said back as they started to watch the match.

"You sure like the Hart Foundation, huh?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yea! And I happen to be a member of the Hart Foundation fan-club." Ali told Marley something that she never told her before.

"Cool!" Marley said back at Ali.

"I know! I became a member back in the fifth grade. After I registered, I got a free membership kit!" Ali said to Marley.

"Sweet! What was in the membership kit?" Marley said and asked Ali.

"A Bret Hart Teddy Bear, some shirts, sunglasses, and a poster and a membership card!" Ali said as she Marley her membership card.

"Cool!" Marley said to Ali.

"Thankies!" Ali said as they continued watching until the match ended with the Hart Foundation and Dangerous Danny Davis defeating the British Bulldogs and Tito Santana.

"Woo!" Ali cheered.

"Alright!" Marley cheered also.

"Next match is Butch Reed against Koko B Ware." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeppers." Marley responded back

"I hope that I'll be welcomed with open arms at AB/DL House." Ali said to Marley

"I know, Al. This will be your first time on TV, girl! I forgot to mention this to you, one of the new nurses is your mom!" Marley said to Ali as she gasped.

"What? My Mommy is one of the newest nurses?!" Ali asked Marley.

"Uh-huh." Marley answered Ali.

"How do you know that?" Ali asked her.

"I checked the website for AB/DL House. Her name's Amara, right?" Marley answered Ali, and asked Ali a question of her own.

"Yeah. I cannot believe that my mommy is gonna be on the show." Ali answered and told Marley.

"Me neither, are you happy that your mom is gonna be on AB/DL House?" Marley asked Ali.

"Of course I am. I love my Mom!" Ali answered her.

"Yep; she's the best, huh?" Marley said back as she asked Ali.

"Yeah, but what about your Mommy?" Ali answered and responded back with a question of her own

"She's also the best!" Marley answered Ali as they continued watching until the match ended with

"Aw!" Ali and Marley shouted in dissapointment.

"That bites!" Marley said to Ali.

"Okay; let's recap on Butch Reed vs. Koko B. Ware." Ali said to Marley.

"Butch Reed grabbed Koko's tights for the win." Marley said to Ali.

"That's not fair." Ali said to Marley.

"Totes." Marley said in agreement.

"I know, right? Anyway, next is Ricky Steamboat vs. Randy Savage for the Intercontinental Championship belt." Marley said to Ali.

"Another one of my favorite matches." Ali said to Marley.

"On your favorite matches list, right?" Marley asked Ali.

"Yep!" Ali answered

"Okies!" Marley said as they watch the match with good intentions as the match was crazy and incredible.

"Oh, man!" Ali said to Marley

"So many near falls!" Marley said to Ali.

"I know!" Ali said as they continued watching the match until Ricky Steamboat won the match.

"Yeah!" They cheered with glee.

"Looks like the Dragon won the belt! Next is Honky Tonk Man vs. Jake 'the Snake' Roberts." Ali said to Marley.

"Shoot yeah." Marley said back to Ali as they watched the match.

"Two more matches, then it's off to bed, right?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yeah." Marley answered Ali.

"Good." Ali responded back.

"Do you know what time it is?" Marley asked Ali.

"No, why?" Ali answered and then she asked Marley.

"Just wondering. Could you check?" Marley answered and asked Ali.

"Sure." Ali answered as she checked her phone as the time was a bit late but not too late.

"Well? What time is it?" Marley asked Ali.

"10:15 PM." Ali answered Marley.

"That's a bit late but it's not too bad. What time should we hit the hay?" Marley asked Ali.

"How about 11:30." Ali answered Marley.

"Sure. Besides...we can watch an episode of My Little Pony to unwind if that's cool." Marley said to Ali.

"Sure!" Ali replied back.

"After WrestleMania III obviously." Marley said to Ali.

"Duh." Ali said as she and MArley chuckled as they kept watching the match until it ended with The Honky Tonk Man winning.

"I wished that Jake won...that would have been cool." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah." Ali said to Marley in agreement.

"Next is Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff against The Killer Bees." Marley said to Ali.

"Yep. Again, Iron Shiek; one of my fave wrestlers of all-time." Ali said to Marley reminding her about Iron Sheik.

"He's cool but he rants a lot. For real...he hates Hulk Hogan in real life so even though he is and was a great wrestler I don't rank him very high. Nothing with you, it has to do with his legit hatred of Hulk Hogan." Marley said to Ali.

"Understandable." Ali said to Marley.

"I'm sorry though, Ali...please don't be mad at me." Marley said to Ali.

"It's okay." Ali said as they hug as the match began.

"I wonder what My Little Pony episode we can watch." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah...we can watch Three's a Crowd." Ali said to Marley

"That's a good idea idea, anything else in mind?" Marley responded back before she asked her.

"Nope, it's one of my favorites." Ali answered Marley.

"Yeah, and remember that rhyme/dance that Princess Cadence and Twilight do...it's called "Sunshine, Sunshine" and it is adorable." Marley said to Ali.

"Okies, what episodes show that?" Ali asked Marley.

"A Canterlot Wedding Parts 1 and 2, the Crystal Empire Part 1, Games Ponies Play, and The Times They Are a Changeling

"Ahh, cool!" Ali said to Marley.

"Yeppers." Marley said to Ali.

"Alright; Three's a Crowd and Games Ponies Play it is." Ali said to Marley.

"Yay!" Marley said as they hugged before they watched the rest of the match as it ended with a disqualification victory for Iron Sheik and Nikolai Volkoff.

"Whoo!" Ali cheered before Marley had to reel her in again.

"Ali, it ended with a disqualification." Marley said to Ali.

"Oh." Ali said calmly.

"Yeah, but a win is still a win." Marley said to Ali.

"Yeah. Now it is main event time!" Ali said to Marley.

"It is none other than Hulk Hogan vs. Andre the Giant for the WWF Championship!

"Yeppers!" Marley said to Ali.

"Hell yeah!" Ali said as she and Marley had their water bottles and bumped their bottles together and drank their bottles during their entrances.

"Hulkster is gonna do it, I know it." Marley said to Ali.

"You bet your ass he will, Mars!" Ali said back as they finished their water.

"I've always loved how Hotrod called Bobby Heenan ''Boobs'', it's funny." Ali said to marley causing her to giggle.

"Me too!" Marley said as they giggled a bit until they began to watch the match.

"Come on Hulk!" Ali shouted at the tv.

"You can pull through Hulkster!" Marley shouted at the tv as well.

"Here's hoping Hulkster wins." Ali said to Marley.

"Yeah." Marley said as she agreed as they watched the match until Hulk Hogan gained enough momentum to bodyslam Andre The Giant.

"WHOA!" Marley and Ali said to each other.

"Is this what I think is happening, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"I think so Al!" Marley answered Ali as they watch until...Hulk Hogan actually slammed Andre The Giant.

" _Look at this! He slammed The Giant!_ " Gorilla Monsoon said on the TV.

"WHOA!" They said to ech other.

"He's gonna do it!" Marley said as Hulk Hogan nailed the Leg Drop, the referee pinned Andre as Hulk Hogan won the match.

"YEAH!" They cheered as Ali finally couldn't contain her excitement anymore.

"FUCK YEAH, HOGAN!" Ali shouted with glee, excitement, probably a bit too much as Marley was a bit starled and she was a lifelong Hulkamaniac.

"Ali...I am a big Hulkamaniac...but I normally don't start cursing like that." Marley said to Ali calming her down.

"Sorry." Ali apologized to Marley.

"It's cool, you are excited.

"Yeah." Ali said as she she turned off WrestleMania III, then they put on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the episode was Season 3...Ponies Games Play as they watch it.

"Sorry, I couldn't contain my excitement any longer." Ali said to Marley.

"It's okay." Marley said back.

"Thanks." Ali said back to Marley.

"So is there gonna be any diapey sex on this show?" Marley asked Ali.

"Don't worry, the letter said that there will be nappy sex on the show." Ali answered her.

"When?" Marley asked her.

"Possibly around episode 3." Ali answered her.

"Cool!" Marley said as they resumed watching the episode as they enjoyed it.

"Has this sleepover been the best, Mars?" Ali asked Marley.

"Yes. Yes it has." Marley answered Ali.

"Indeed." Ali said to Marley.

"You are going to love everyone at AB/DL House." Marley said to Ali.

"Yea." Ali said as they watched the episode until it ended.

"What did you think of that Rhyme from Twilight and Cadence?" Marley asked Ali.

"Fun!" Ali answered Marley as they began watching the My Little Pony episode "Three's a Crowd" as they began to unwind and get ready for bed.

"Indeed!" Marley said to Ali in agreement.

"You know I like Discord, hes funny." Ali said to Marley.

"And how!" Marley said back in agreement.

"Anyway, the house is gonna be like a mansion." Ali said to Marley.

"I know, right?" Marley said back and asked her.

"Yeah, it is gonna be awesome!" Ali said to her.

"Rightfully so, Al!" Marley said in agreement to Ali as they watched and enjoyed the episode until it ended.

"Alright, I am tired." Ali said a she yawned before she took a big puff from her inhaler.

"Me too." Marley said as she also yawned before they turned off the TV as they headed off to bed.

"This was so much fun." Ali said to Marley.

"I agree Alisabeth Leslie Moonbeam, it was just like old times when we were kids." Marley said back before they got their sleepwear on and then they climb onto Ali's huge bed which doubled as her crib and started to fall asleep.

"Night-night Mars." Ali said to Marley.

"Nighty-night Al." Marley said as she fell asleep but Ali puts on her nebulizer mask, and turns on the machine as she fell asleep with her childhood best friend.

 **Well, I hope everyone likes it. Especially Ali...I worked very hard on this.**

 **As for AB/DL House, it is the spiritual successor of "Total Drama Babies" which was awesome as this time they are going to a mansion, which used to be a 5 star hotel.**

 **Anyway...ShokuAli16 and I co-wrote this story and I would love to thank her very much.**

 **AB/DL House has 60 cast members as babies, as they are Alejandro, Ali, Amy, Blaineley, Brick, Bridgette, Brody, Cameron, Carrie, Cody, Courtney, Crimson, Dakota, Dawn, Devin, DJ, Duncan, Ella, Ellody, Emma, Ennui, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Jacques, Jasmine, Jay, Jessica, Jen, Josee, Jo, Justin, Kitty, Leonard, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Lindsay, MacArthur, Marley, Mickey, Mike, Miles, Noah, Owen, Rock, Sam, Sammy, Scarlett, Scott, Shane, Shawn, Sierra, Tammy, Taylor, Tom, Topher, Trent, Tyler, and Zoey.**

 **The Host is Luke Razorblade who is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever's OC.**

 **Here is the nursing staff.**

 **Head Nurse Amara, Nurse Angie, Nurse Annie, Nurse Carmen, Nurse Ceila, Nurse Corinn, Nurse Holly, Nurse Kim, Nurse Linda, Nurse Michelle, Nurse Narissa, Nurse Rachel, Nurse Sandra, Nurse Tessa, and Nurse Trista.**

 **NOW THAT IS ALL FOR NOW!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
